Verfluchter Krieg
by DieMyDarling
Summary: Die letzte Schlacht ist im Gange. Viele haben sich aus den Augen verloren und können bloß hoffen. Wie steht es um das goldene Trio, Sirius, Remus, Draco, Snape und die Weasleys?Pairings: wenn die Story so läuft wie ich es will, SSHG HPGW FWLL


Prolog: Der Kerker

Dunkelheit umgab Hermine, ihre Augen blickten getrübt zu Boden. Eine einzige stumme Träne lief ihr die Wange herunter. Sie war verraten worden! „Wieso? Wir alle haben dir vertraut." Hauchte sie verzweifelt in die Leere des modrigen Verlieses.

Wie lange sie bereits hier war wusste sie nicht, es war ihr im Grunde auch egal.

Die Hände unbeweglich an der Wand angekettet und mit einem Brandzeichen auf der Stirn, dafür das sie ein ‚Schlammblut' war, hatte sie die Zeit nur mit ihren Gedanken verbracht.

Ihr gegenüber war Ron angekettet, bewusstlos. Jedenfalls betete sie jede Minute eindringlicher das es so war, denn seit Greybeck ihn vor fünf Tagen niedergeschlagen hatte, lag er regungslos da.

Und wofür das Ganze? Um Harry anzulocken! Um den Auserwählten eine Falle zu stellen.

Einerseits hoffte sie, dass er nicht so töricht wäre hier her zu kommen, andererseits wollte sie ihn wieder sehen. Auch wenn es das letzte mal sein sollte.

Knarrend öffnete sich die schwere Metalltür des Kerkers. Hermine stockte der Atem, Voldemort war eingetreten.

War er wieder hier um sie zu foltern? Oder hatte er in seiner geschundenen Seele einen letzten Funken Menschlichkeit gefunden um ihr den Gnadenstoss zu gewähren?

Jedes mal wenn er hier herunter kam hoffte sie aufs neue, dass ihn letzteres dazu getrieben hatte die Kerker auf zu suchen und jedes mal wurde sie enttäuscht.

Doch Heute war es ein gänzlich anderer Grund.

„Ahh Mss. Granger ich hoffe doch sie fühlen sich wohl in unserer Obhut."

Seine kalte, hohe Stimme bereitete ihr Übelkeit.

Hermine wusste nicht wieso sie sich immer wieder gegen ihn auflehnte. Sie wusste das es nur leere Worte waren, sie wusste das es keine realistische Hoffnung mehr gab, sie wusste was die Konsequenzen waren. Doch es war die einzige Möglichkeit das sie ihren Verstand behielt.

„Auch wenn ich es vielleicht nicht schaffen werde, auch wenn sie den Orden des Phönix zerschlagen werden, es wird immer jemanden geben der kämpfen wird! Und dann, DANN werden sie ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten!" mit dem letzten bisschen Stolz das sie aufbringen konnte blickte sie ihm direkt in das Schlangenartige Gesicht.

„Große Worte führ ein Schlammblut!" Er sprach das letzte Wort voller Verachtung aus. „Vielleicht sollte ich sie auch in den Genuss meiner großen Worte kommen lassen, CRUCIO!"

Hermine schrie auf, sie spürte jede einzelne ihrer Fasern als wenn jemanden Dolche hindurch bohrte.

Voldemort weidete sich an ihren Qualen. Doch dann kam er wieder zur Besinnung, er war schließlich nicht zum Spaß hergekommen.

Er nahm den Fluch von Hermine und sprach: „Nun meine Liebe, ich habe gehört geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid und diesen Gefallen tue ich ihnen gerne." Er lachte auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür, diese sprang auf und 2 Wachen schleppten einen recht mitgenommen wirkenden Remus Lupin hinein.

„Professor Lupin!" kreischte Hermine entsetzt.

Lupin lächelte sie schwach an, dann halste Voldemort auch ihm einen Crucatius Fluch auf.

Er bedeutete seinen Wachen zu gehen. „Wir lassen euch 2 Hübschen jetzt allein, ich glaube unser Freund hier hat einige Botschaften von der Außenwelt mitgebracht, die er viel besser wieder spiegeln kann als ich. Ach und einen schönen Vollmond wünsch ich euch." Voldemort stakste hoch erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Raum.

Kaum war Voldemort gegangen, fiel Lupin erschöpft zu Boden. Diese Blöße hatte er sich vor ihm nicht geben wollen.

Hermine wand sich von ihm ab, sie wollte nicht, dass er das Brandmahl sah.

„Du brauchst dich vor mir nicht zu schämen Hermine. Ich sollte mich eher schämen ich mein in 4 Tagen ist..."

„Hör auf!" Unterbrach sie ihn. „Du kannst doch nichts dafür was du bist."

„Du doch auch nicht!" Erwiderte Lupin. Hermine schaute ihm ins Gesicht, „ich schäme mich dafür, dass es überhaupt soweit kommen konnte."

„Ach so ein Blödsinn! Selbst Dumbeldor war machtlos." Bei diesen Worten blickte Lupin traurig weg. Hermine wusste das er sehr fiel in Dumbeldore gesetzt hatte.

Sie versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. „Lupin, was ist überhaupt passiert? Warum bist du jetzt hier?"

Es dauerte ein Moment bis Remus sich zu einer Antwort durch ringen konnte: „ Der Orden des Phönix existiert nicht mehr. Wir haben den Kampf verloren."


End file.
